1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to toilet covers and, more particularly, to a sanitary device for covering a toilet seat and at least the front and side portions of a toilet bowl, effectively eliminating all bodily contact with the surface areas of the toilet seat and toilet bowl.
2. Background of the Invention
Public toilets are a haven for germs and bacteria. Among the germs sometimes found in public restrooms, are streptococcus, staphylococcus, and E. coli bacteria, hepatitis A virus, the common cold virus, and even various sexually transmitted organisms. Using public toilets is especially problematic for small children, who often grasp the sides of the toilet to lift themselves onto the seat or rest their hands on the toilet seat and bowl for balance. These facts makes most mothers cringe when they are away from home and hear their child say “Mommy, I need to potty.” Also, unlike adults, children's legs often rest on the front or side surfaces of the toilet bowl when they are seated on the toilet, further increasing their contact with germs and bacteria.
Current toilet covers are limited in that they do not provide sufficient coverage to prevent bodily contact with potentially germ-infected surface areas of a toilet—particularly, the toilet seat and toilet bowl. Indeed, the typical toilet cover is designed to cover only the toilet seat and even that coverage is insufficient in that the cover is usually made of a thin paper material that does not fit the toilet seat securely.
Paper covers, which are cut in the shape of a standard toilet seat, tend to slide across or even off the toilet seat when someone attempts to sit on the toilet. They also tear easily and do not provide an effective barrier against wetness or other matter that may have splashed or fallen onto the toilet seat and toilet bowl.
Even existing toilet seat covers that protect against wetness, fail to protect against wetness and germs that may be found on the outer surface of the toilet bowl.
There exists, therefore, a need for a disposable toilet cover that fits both a toilet seat and toilet bowl securely; that effectively protects against bodily contact with potentially germ-infected surfaces of the toilet seat and toilet bowl; and that is specifically suitable for use by small children.